


Height Difference

by Chocora



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocora/pseuds/Chocora
Summary: Rin can't forget the moment Sousuke kissed him during the last winter break. Now that he visits Sousuke again after a while he tries to avoid the topic but things don't go as planned...Continuation of my fic 'Nursing' but it's not necessary to know the first one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote a continuation of 'Nursing'. Took me long enough. xD You don't really need to know 'Nursing' to read this fanfiction though, the only thing you need to know is that Sousuke kissed Rin last time when Rin visited Japan for Christmas Holidays.  
> I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. I guess I just love awkard and embarassing but cute scenes. /D  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter!^^  
> Special thanks to my beta readers Daniel and Britty. <3

Japan was cold as always during Christmas break. Wisps of steam came from his mouth as Rin was walking through the well known neighborhood of his old best friend. He couldn't believe it had only been a year since he last saw Sousuke at the airport when he left Japan last Christmas holiday. So many things had happened since then. He had finally made some progress with his swimming times and wasn't always the slowest one anymore, thus finally making friends with some of the boys from his swimming club. Since then his days had become busier and busier; he practiced whenever he could and when the gang invited him to come over he'd hang out with them. And when he didn't, he'd do something with Lori and Russel.  
After a while he forgot to reply to Sousuke's letters more often or needed to postpone writing back, until one day he had stopped answering completely. He felt guilty for doing so, but he hoped Sousuke would understand. Writing those letters and expressing his feelings through them had been difficult for him from the beginning and he knew Sousuke was aware of that. Even back in elementary school he had always been the type to prefer to talk to people directly. That's why now he was even more looking forward to meeting Sousuke in person again. After all he really wanted to see Sousuke's surprised face upon seeing how tall he had become!

When he left for Australia for the first time he'd been 1,45 meters tall and until last winter break he had grown up to 1,52. But now he had grown a proud total of 12 centimeters, making him 1,64 meters! That really was something! Also, his voice began changing and on top of that his teeth had sharpened, making him look totally cool! Sousuke had always been a few centimeters taller than him, but he was sure even he couldn't top his record-breaking growth-spurt. He might even be taller than Sousuke now and that was something he couldn't wait to boast about! The only thing missing right now was a cooler hair cut, but the one time he secretly used Russel's hair gel it had ended in a total mess. Someday he was sure to master it though!

A cold breeze made him shiver and he pulled his scarf tighter. If he caught a cold again like last year Sousuke would definitely scold him. Upon remembering what had happened between Sousuke and him when he got a cold last time his face suddenly turned red. Argh, not now! Now that he was so close to Sousuke's house this was the worst time to remember that. As if he hadn't thought about that incident often enough...!It kept creeping into his consciousness every once in a while. Mostly in bed at night when he couldn't sleep.

It hadn't felt bad. Not at all. What had made him upset back then had been the way Sousuke had taken him off-guard with his first kiss. Until then he had never even thought of anything like kissing someone but then Sousuke suddenly took his first kiss in a way that wasn't even romantic at all. The kiss itself though never had been the reason he got angry. That was what irritated him the most. Sousuke was his friend. That was for sure. So why should it feel good when his friend kissed him? Was this puberty? He had come to the conclusion that that must have been the cause.  
A very detailed and open-minded sexual education had been part of his biology class back in Australia and there he had been taught that feelings like these were very normal and necessary at their age. And sometimes, especially at the beginning of puberty many people tended to drive their new awakened feelings towards their friends, since those were the ones they often have close contact with. There was no way he was 'gay' for Sousuke or anything. People being gay was something you learned about in textbooks, not something that applied to yourself. 'Gay' was a word some of the bad kids in Australia screamed when they wanted to insult some of the other boys.  
Still he couldn't help but feel guilty every time he used the memory of his friend to touch himself. His friends from the swimming club decorated their rooms with girls in bikinis and hid magazines under their bed with girls bending their bodies in all ways one could think of, but for whatever reason imagining them didn't touch him in any way. Even though he had tried to a few times. The memory of his first kiss was different though. Sousuke moving his lips against his own while his body was pressing close to him. And different from what happened in reality, in his imagination he returned the kiss...

Damn! Now he actually was thinking about it again. Good thing Sousuke couldn't read thoughts. He'd surely die of embarrassment if he ever were to find that out!!

Finally shaking off the thought, he turned his concentration towards the road in front of him. 

*~*

Only minutes later Sousuke's house came into sight. Not hesitating for a minute, Rin rang the door bell right away. He couldn't wait to see Sousuke's impressed face after all!

Soon he heard footsteps from inside the house and then the door opened, leaving him staring at … a neck.

“??”

Confused he looked up and was met with a pair of surprised turquoise eyes.

“Rin!”

Sousuke's face split into a happy smile after realizing his old friend had decided to pay him a surprise visit. Rin on the other hand stood there as if he had just frozen, with his mouth opened in bewilderment, staring at the taller one as if he was unreal.

Interpreting Rin's stare Sousuke chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I had a bit of a growth spurt over the last year. Please come in.”

*~*

A **bit** of a growth spurt. Don't make me laugh!

Rin had sat down on the floor in front of Sousuke's bed cross-legged and observed his friend while he closed the door of his room. Sousuke's body was amazing. Not only was he like over 1,70 centimeters tall, but also his muscles had increased quite a lot, making him look like he was a high schooler already. Rin could discern his muscles even though he was wearing a warm pullover. Judging from his state Sousuke must have trained a lot. Rin was a little jealous of Sousuke's improvement that was even more obvious than his own even though he had also trained every day, but at the same time he also felt proud of his friend. He really had worked hard. It spurred his ambition to also keep training hard as well. He wanted to have an ideal body like that, too!

...But that didn't change the fact that right now he still felt like a kid compared to Sousuke. Man, that was so uncool!

Looking at Rin's sulk, Sousuke added: “You've also grown a bit, haven't you? And those teeth... They look dangerous! You've always had sharp teeth but that they'd grow like that... You have to show them to my parents later. They're still working but they should be back by evening. Mom's sure gonna be impressed.”

According to Sousuke's plan Rin's face lit up. “Yeah, you're right! She's sure gonna be impressed. I bet she's never seen something like that. I don't know why they've grown like that but you're right; it really is cool!”  
The black haired boy sat down on his bed and a small smile formed on his lips. He had missed seeing Rin's wide grin. He'd imagined it every so often during the past year. Whenever he was training Rin's proud face was his ambition to continue; his reason to not give up. He had become something like his personal mantra. After all he had finally made up his mind what path he wanted to to take for the future. He wanted to fulfill Rin's dream together with him. He wanted to become an Olympic swimmer and swim with him side by side for Japan. That's why he had trained every day.

Rin began telling him about what happened all those months they didn't see each other. Just like he thought, Sousuke wasn't mad at him because he stopped replying to his letters. On the contrary; he seemed happy that Rin finally found friends and wasn't depressed about being the slowest on the team any longer. The black haired boy also told him about his training schedule and Rin was impressed. When Sousuke told him how long he practiced every day though, Rin's face suddenly took on a serious expression.

“Are you sure you're not overstraining yourself?” The intense stare from those red eyes bore into his turqoise one's, making the taller one halt for a moment. Actually that was what his trainer had warned him about, too... But everything was working well so far. He made progress and it was not like he was having any predispositions.

“Everything's fine. I'm not having any health issues.” He returned the smaller one's stare with emphasis in his eyes, not faltering. That was what he truly believed.

After a few seconds Rin's stare softened again and he lifted his arms behind his head; sighing. “Man, that's amazing Sousuke. I wish I could train this much, too. But my trainer won't let me. I guess he's too overcautious, that old man.” He laughed.

Sousuke grinned. “Wanna see the fruits of my hard work?”

“Hey, no bragging! That's unfair!”, Rin boxed Sousuke's side with his elbow playfully. Of course he was curious to see it.

“No bragging? Weren't you the one boasting about your 'really cool' teeth just now?”, Sousuke teased him.

“That's something completely different! They're unique, you know!”

“'Unique' you say? Hmpf.”, the taller one continued their banter. Still with a grin on his face, he lifted his pullover up, revealing quite presentable muscles beneath it.

Rin whistled approvingly, giving them an appreciative look. “Wooow! That's unbelievable! Congratulations!”

It really was! Sousuke's muscles had improved even more than he'd imagined! Sousuke indeed had a perfect body, even more so considering his young age. He'd need to give his best to reach Sousuke's stage, too! In comparison to Elementary school he himself had built quite a lot of muscles too, but the black haired boy was still on a different level. He wondered if his muscles felt any different than his own... Or did they feel harder? But it wasn't like he could just ask Sousuke to touch them...

Suddenly he noticed his mind moving into a dangerous direction again.

Ahh, no! That's not the time to think about that!! Not here, not now, not in front of Sousuke!, he scolded himself, grabbing his head with both hands as if that'd make the thought vanish but it only backfired: the more he told himself to not think about it, the more he couldn't shake the thought off.

Was it just his imagination or had Rin's face turned a shade of red? Or had it been like this the whole time and he only noticed it now? Maybe it was Australian sun tan. Yeah, wasn't it summer right now in Australia? But then he saw Rin clutching his head as if it hurt.

“Oi Rin! You okay?” He immediately asked with a sting of worry in his voice.

“Y-yeah! Of course I'm okay! It's nothing! Haha...!”

“No way, you really look like something's not okay. Your face is red. Are you feeling dizzy? We should get a glass of water. Can you stand up? I'm gonna lend you a hand.” He stood up, offering Rin a hand, but the redhead shook it off.

“I-I really don't need a hand!!”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow but sat down on his bed once again, staring at the smaller one who was still sitting on the floor, now having his hands folded in his lap. Somehow he had the impression that something was really not okay but Rin didn't want to tell him.

After a while of silence Rin took a deep breath and asked: “Anyway, why did you suddenly enhance your training schedule this much? You were never the type to focus on improving that much.”

It wasn't only that he wanted to change the topic; it really did strike him as odd. Wanting to improve was the one thing, but working himself up over it so much was something completely different. There needed to be some kind of reason for it. Some kind of force that drove Sousuke.

Said one didn't answer immediately. He gazed out of the window, trying to find the right words.

“...You know... when you went for Australia it was like you took a part of me away with you. When we were still in Sano Elementary I always knew what to do because you were right next to me. There was no doubt I wanted to improve myself, because you did the same. We clashed and fought a lot sometimes, but in the end we worked towards the same goal anyway. When you left for Iwatobi I realized it for the first time: That I didn't have anything to strive for when you're not there. At the beginning it wasn't that obvious for me though. I just continued my life the way I did before. It was just a bit more dull. Only after some time I realized bit by bit what that meant for me. And after we saw each other last Christmas break I finally realized that I wanted to share my future with you; I want to stand on the same stage you do and live the same dream. I want to swim with you side by side at the Olympics! That's why I'm training every day. To keep up with you. You who had always been my ambition."

“...”

When Rin didn't answer, Sousuke turned his head away from the window, just to find Rin silently staring at him with widened eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“Oi Rin, don't cry.”, Sousuke said softly; a smile forming on his lips.

Rin didn't even notice he was crying until Sousuke told him. Perplexed he wiped his eyes with his hand and Sousuke was right: it was all wet.

Lowering his head, so that the taller one couldn't see the embarrassment that was his crying face any longer, he wiped away all of the remaining tears. That idiot Sousuke! How could he tell him something nice like that without warning him! That he worked so much to fulfill their dream... At this moment Rin felt that if someone could make their dream come true, Sousuke was the most likely to do it and he felt a wave of pride and affection fill him. That's when he couldn't hold himself any longer.

He got to his knees and grabbed the taller one by the collar of his shirt.

“??” Sousuke couldn't even react in any way; Rin had already pulled him down forcefully. Before he knew what happened, he felt Rin's mouth on his own. The black haired boy's eyes flew open in surprise. He felt Rin's mouth moving against him. Was it a dream or was this really happening? He wasn't sure anymore but he'd surely not let that chance slip away! Putting his hands on either side of Rin's face, he began returning the kisses. Sousuke's position half dragged down from the bed wasn't particulary comfortable but that was the least thing on his mind right now.

The room suddenly felt like 10 degrees hotter. Both of them couldn't stop kissing each other. They only paused when one of them was out of breath. There were no questions. Everything that mattered right now was the strong desire to feel each other. After a while their kisses became more adventurous; when Sousuke left his mouth open after one kiss, Rin took the chance to let his tongue slip into it and explore this very new territory.

“Nhh-!” The taller one shivered; he was overwhelmed by the intimacy of Rin inside his mouth. His taste, his scent, his whole presence: everything was so intense and he couldn't have enough of it. He wanted to feel everything of Rin, be even closer, if it was possible. He wanted to be as close as humanly possible. Suddenly the gap between their bodies felt unacceptable. Pulling back for a second, he grabbed Rin's arms and dragged him onto the bed.

“Waaah!”

Sousuke was sitting on the bed now, with his legs stretched out on the mattress and Rin landed on top of him on his knees, Sousuke's legs between his own.

“Hey Sousuke, wait a sec-” But he was silenced by said person's mouth pulling him into a deep open mouthed kiss again. “Haah~” It felt too good to resist the kiss, so his protest drowned in the sound of their heavy breathing.

Only on the brink of his mind did the black haired boy notice Rin wanting to say something, but then it had been too late already and now it didn't seem to matter anymore since the redhead was replying to his kisses eagerly.

By now their bodies were covered in sweat and they were more out of breath than after an intensive training session. Rin was sitting on his knees, hovering over Sousuke, supporting himself on his shoulders while the latter drew Rin's face close by holding it with both hands. Sousuke felt the redhead's sweaty strands of hair sticking to his face under his fingertips. But it still wasn't enough. They could be even closer. So he decided to pull Rin onto his lap.

“?!” Before Rin was able to react, the taller one drew him close, pressing their bodies together tightly. Finally he felt Rin's whole body on his own. It was so close, so warm and so … hard? At least down there. For a moment Sousuke stopped, looking at Rin perplexed.

“Rin, you are...”

Damn. Damn damn damn!! That was the ONE thing he didn't want Sousuke to find out. His face glowed redder than Ayers Rock at sunset.

“I-it's your fault! For kissing me like that! Of course I'd get hard!” He left out that he'd actually been hard even before they started kissing.

Unsure of how to react, Sousuke looked at Rin's face who avoided his stare. Then he said: “I'm sorry. If it's my fault then I'm gonna make up for it!” With this he grabbed the zipper of Rin's pants, but was stopped immediately by the other one's hand.

“He-hey!! What' re you doing? Don't rush it!”

“I was trying to help! You can't just ignore it!”

“But it's embarrassing if it's only you doing it for me!!”

The taller one looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. Sometimes the redhead's false pride was getting on his nerves.

“So what're you gonna do about it then?”

“...let me do it myself. But hold me!”

“Huh-??” For a moment he thought he misheard the other one's words, because how on earth was it any less embarrassing if Rin did it himself if he was to be present anyway, but then the smaller one began unzipping his pants himself. Upon seeing the bulge having formed in Rin's boxers Sousuke's face took on a deep shade of red. On the brink of his mind he still couldn't believe they were actually doing this, let alone Rin being turned on by his kisses this much. He had fantasized about this a lot during the last year but for it to really happen was something completely different...

“Oi, don't watch! … Close your eyes...!”, Rin demanded in a flustered tone, noticing the black haired boy bluntly staring at his parts.

Doing as told the taller one closed his eyes. “Put your arms around me.” Sousuke closed his arms around Rin's back; holding him close. Rin also put an arm around Sousuke's neck, stabilizing himself. Since the other one still sat on his lap, the black haired boy could feel almost each of his movements. When Rin began moving his hand, Sousuke felt him squirm under his own touch. Besides, with his eyes closed all of his others senses worked more effectively, making everything feel twice as intense.

Somehow the room temperature rose again. The sound of Rin's heavy breathing only centimeters above his ear made his heart beat uncontrollably. Sousuke's insides felt hot; as if they were burning. He needed to feel the other one again. Releasing one of his hands from the smaller one's back, he opened his eyes to look at Rin's face, putting his now free hand behind Rin's head to pull him down into a kiss.

Besides Sousuke opening his eyes, no protest came from the redhead and he replied to his kiss sloppily and greedily. In contrast, when Sousuke pulled him into the kiss, Rin instinctively rolled his hips against the other one to feel the friction of the taller one's hard lap rub against him.

...hard lap?

Breaking the kiss, Rin took a look at the bulge that had now formed in Sousuke's pants as well. Sousuke blushed and looked to the side. “You were sitting on my lap... and moaning into my ear... I couldn't help it.”

After a little pause the redhaid said:“...I've got an idea.” He couldn't care about embarrassment any longer. He was so aroused already that it hurt! “Take your pants and boxers off.”

The taller one looked at him. “What' re you gonna do?” Rin replied his gaze with a knowing stare. “Trust me, Sousuke. We talked about this in sex ed.”

Nervously, the black haired boy stripped as told. Of course he was embarrassed but he wasn't the type to show it as much as Rin. Besides, there was no room for embarrassment right now and he did trust Rin.

Finally, Sousuke stood in front of him with all his naked glory. The smaller one couldn't help but give his friend a glance from the corner of his eyes. Wow! He had even grown a lot down there since the last time he saw him naked... It was truly enviable!  
Rin's stare didn't remain unnoticed though. A little bashfully Sousuke stated: “Yeah, I guess I've had a bit of a growth-spurt down there, too...”  
Rin's face turned red upon being caught and he quickly averted his eyes, replying in a sulky tone: “A bit? Don't make me laugh...” His face made Sousuke grin. Then the redhead coughed and added: “Well... sit down on the bed.”

While Sousuke did so, he finally took off his own pants and boxers which had become extremely tight and uncomfortable until now even though his pants had been unzipped. When he was done, he also climbed on top of the bed, sitting down at the space in-between Sousuke's legs, his legs across Sousuke's. With their naked lower bodies so close, their hearts sped up immediately.

“And now... we're supposed to rub them together. And then you know... use our hands like normally... but for both of them...”. Man, explaining that was so damn embarrassing! He tried not to use any specific words to make it less embarrassing but it still was!

“And that's how men do it with each other?”, Sousuke asked.  
“Well... there are other ways as well... but that'd need a lot of preparation or it'll hurt for sure! There's no way we can do that now! Jeez Sousuke, weren't you listening in sex ed?”  
“At our school we didn't discuss how two men do it.”  
“Oh...”

Following a short pause, Rin took a deep breath and proclaimed: “I-I'm gonna begin then!”  
With evident hesitation he clasped both of their members and began stroking them.

A moan escaped Sousuke's lips. Finally Rin's body was ultimately close in a very intimate way. His fingers touching him felt better than any imagination he ever had.

“Ahh...Rin...”

Sousuke moaning his name gave Rin courage. He increased the speed of his hand, almost losing his balance because of all those sensations flooding him. Sousuke put an arm around him. Everything around them blurred. All that was left was their uncontrolled breathing and the feeling of their bodies touching each other; filling them with waves of ecstasy. After a while Rin's movements became more and more sloppy.

“Let me take over.” Sousuke closing his big hand around them and moving steadily made Rin's mind go blank.

“Sousuke...aahh...Sou...” His name ended in a moan. He knew he couldn't hold it much longer.

Placing his lips on Sousuke's and entangling their tongues one last time, they came simultaneously; holding onto each other.

It was a mess. But right now they couldn't care less about it. Not breaking their hug they tried to regulate their breaths. Shortly after, Rin flopped onto the bed to relax on the more comfortable mattress and Sousuke followed his example.

Looking at Rin's still flushed face from the side made Souske's face split into a happy smile. This moment was better than he'd ever imagined it to be. All the happiness fluttering inside of him was something he could have never pictured without having experienced it before. Suddenly he felt the urge to pull Rin into his arms; and that's what he did. Rin didn't complain and put an arm around him as well.

He had no clue how things were to go on between them. What did that make them now? Sleeping with your friend wasn't something you normally do... Maybe they really were gay after all? The happiness he felt lying in Sousuke's arms right now was a good indicator for that...

Suddenly he heard the taller one next to him saying: “But next time you show me the other way boys do it!”

For a moment Rin thought he'd misheard the other one. “N-next time? Idiot, don't talk like you've already decided that!”

Sousuke looked at him with a serious expression. “You mean there won't be a next time?”

“That's not what I meant... I mean... I'll think about it...”, he answered in a flustered tone, avoiding Sousuke's stare. Sousuke grinned happily and pulled him into another kiss.

Suddenly Rin broke the kiss and added: “But next time it'd better be more romantic!!”

They both broke into laughter.

“I promise!”

*~* END *~*


End file.
